


bury me with it

by ImagineYourself



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Merlin, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fisting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineYourself/pseuds/ImagineYourself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“What do you think? Picture your bed waiting for you, it's just down the hall. Perfect for me to rest a while on.” Merlin's lips brushed Arthur's hair as he shifted his head around to say quietly in the king's other ear, “Naked.”</i>
</p><p>  <i>Even as he stepped back, Merlin heard the catch in Arthur's breath which he quickly covered by picking up his wine and sipping it.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	bury me with it

**Author's Note:**

> For all you sinners out there like me..

It was a fairly quiet evening in the castle. If one ignored five knights laughing raucously around a table with wine on their lips and fingers greasy with rich food, that is. Arthur had gathered his closest friends for a meal after a successful mission to clear out some known smugglers from the area north of Camelot. Merlin watched them with a smile on his lips, knowing when to savor the rare moments that the king would let himself relax a little.

The faint glaze in his eyes spoke of a little too much wine already in Arthur's stomach, but Merlin stepped around the table to refill their goblets anyway. He would have to deal with their headaches in the morning, but tonight was a night for wider smiles and louder laughs. He wouldn't begrudge them all a night off.

Arthur touched Merlin's wrist to leave his goblet only halfway full and the servant glanced at him with a raised brow. “I'm alright where I am, thank you Merlin,” he said as an excuse.

“And Elyan,” Percival was saying from the other side of the table, “he barged right on in, shouting at the top of his lungs!” He broke off in an imitation of what sounded like a horse's cry. Poor Elyan beside him was laughing steadily with one hand under his chin, cheeks flushed.

“Sure about that, sire?” Merlin asked softly, leaning in a little closer to Arthur's ear. The king turned his head a little, confused.

Gwaine's laugh was sharp even as he choked out, “What—what'd you do?”

Merlin had lost track of the story long ago and he didn't hear Percival's next words. He was too busy getting his lips close enough to Arthur's ear to whisper, “Stay if you like, but I was thinking of retiring.”

“Merlin? I could do with more wine,” Leon said from Arthur's other side, and Merlin nodded at his soft smile. Leon wasn't as loud as the others, more content to sit back and enjoy the warm companionship.

“Of course,” Merlin told him, moving around Arthur to pour the red liquid. A hand gripped the back of his thigh and he didn't have to look to know it was the king's fingers digging in. The servant smirked as he stepped out of reach behind Arthur and leaned down again. “What do you think? Picture your bed waiting for you, it's just down the hall. Perfect for me to rest a while on.” Merlin's lips brushed Arthur's hair as he shifted his head around to say quietly in the king's other ear, “Naked.”

Even as he stepped back, Merlin heard the catch in Arthur's breath which he quickly covered by picking up his wine and sipping it. Merlin walked over to fill Elyan's cup again, returning the smile that the knight gave him. He resolutely ignored Arthur's gaze as it traveled around the table with him, and he purposefully stood an extra step away when he took his place by Arthur's seat again.

It wasn't a moment later that Arthur lifted his hand to beckon him close as everyone's attention was on Elyan who was taking over the tale from Percival. Merlin was close enough for Arthur to grab his forearm and pull him down to ask, “What did you have in mind?”

The smirk Merlin turned to him was reflected in Arthur's eyes and the servant replied into his hair, “On my back, legs up. I refilled the oil we keep on the bedside table. How many fingers do you think you can fit inside me?” He went to back away again, intent on teasing, but Arthur held him a little tighter.

“How about on your knees? How long do you think you can last before you're begging for me?” the king responded, smiling as he let Merlin go.

“'Are these yours?' he asks, like they could be anyone else's!” Gwaine roared with laughter, smacking his hand on the table then clapping Elyan's shoulder.

Merlin was grinning as he said from behind Arthur, “Longer than you.”

Leon looked over at them and sipped his wine. “You two aren't arguing are you?” he asked, bringing Gwaine's attention to them as well. Merlin shook his head and ignored Gwaine's knowing look.

“Merlin just thinks it's past my bedtime,” Arthur told them with a laugh. “I think he might be right.”

“It's too early to call quits,” Gwaine argued, catching onto the conversation.

“I haven't gotten to the best part of Elyan's story!” Percival said, leaning back and sliding an arm around the man in question's shoulders.

But Arthur was already standing and waving a hand. “No, no, you continue without me. I'm going for some well needed rest.”

Leon picked up his wine and said, “Hear, hear.” The other's followed suit and Arthur clinked his goblet to Leon's and downed the last of his wine in one gulp. “Rest well, sire!”

“I shall,” Arthur said to them, stepping away from the table. As he passed Merlin he said in a low voice, “Don't take too long.”

Merlin's only reply was a playful grin. Arthur left the room and Elyan's story continued from Percival's mouth. It came to a rapid conclusion as Leon also stood to leave and bid the others goodnight. Gwaine demanded another round of wine but when Merlin went to pour it, Elyan took the pitcher from his hands.

“We should all call it a night, gentlemen. Allow our esteemed friend to make sure the king made it safely to his chambers,” Elyan said, getting a groan from Percival and a hoot from Gwaine in response.

Percival rose unsteadily to his feet and wrapped an arm around Gwaine's shoulder as he rose as well. “Goodnight, Sir Merlin,” Percival called, the two of them heading out and leaning on each other. Gwaine's laugh echoed down the hall and Elyan followed suit, stumbling a little to catch up with them.

Merlin sighed to himself, the remnants of a smile on his lips. He piled up the dishes from the table onto a platter and meandered towards the kitchen at a leisurely pace. He wondered what Arthur was doing as he walked. Hoped that the king might be waiting to start as soon as Merlin got there. Then again the idea of Arthur laying on his bed, hand wrapped around his own cock as he thought about Merlin was not an unwelcome one.

He was smiling like a dopey idiot as he skipped through the halls and towards Arthur's chambers. The door opened with a creak at his fingertips and he stepped inside to see just a few candles lit, the fire crackling in the corner. No sooner had Merlin closed the door behind him, Arthur was upon him with hands around his waist, dragging him across the room.

“What took you so long?” Arthur hissed, pressing his lips to Merlin's cheek and his neck.

“Had more pressing matters,” Merlin told him, laughing.

“More important than your king?” Arthur's hands were pulling Merlin's tunic over his head and then pushing the servant to sit on the bed while he knelt and pulled the boy's boots off.

Merlin helped by untying his trousers and shimmying them off his hips when he stood again on bare feet. “The world doesn't revolve around you, Arthur,” he muttered with a roll of his eyes. The king stood shirtless already and all but tackled Merlin to the bed to kiss the smirk from his lips before Merlin even had his pants off all the way.

It was a few more moments of rolling around and hushed laughter before they were both finally, gloriously naked. Arthur was kneeling on the bed between Merlin's spread thighs, hands slowing down to run palms along the miles of the servant's legs. Merlin quit grinning to bite his lip and slide his hands up his own chest, throat, and finally grasp onto the headboard above him.

“Too bad I had to wait all night for this,” Arthur said softly, kissing Merlin's knees.

Merlin watched him with a flush bright in his cheeks. The slow caresses of the king's hands were a stark change from their heated tumble into the bed. “You have too many dinner parties,” he muttered jokingly.

“I'd cancel a thousand feasts to have you like this every night.” Arthur's lips smiled before they closed over Merlin's inner thigh, his teeth sharply digging into the pale skin before kissing the hurt away. Merlin gasped at the pain and spread his legs a little wider, inviting Arthur to do the same to his other thigh.

Merlin's cock was steadily filling against his stomach and Arthur trailed his fingers across the servant's hips, just missing the red aching flesh. Leaning up, Arthur kissed him with a sure tongue and trailed wet lips across his throat, humming when Merlin arched his spine. Arthur's hands pushed against Merlin's chest and twisted one of his nipples between thumb and forefinger. He breathed in the soft sigh Merlin made against his lips before kissing him again.

“Gonna tease me all night?” Merlin asked, breathless already.

Arthur grinned and pulled away, hands touching everywhere he could. “You started this all at dinner.”

“Only wish I could've said more.” Merlin's mouth was curled in a smirk.

“What would you have said?”

Merlin's eyes tracked the movement of Arthur's fingers across his hips and he rolled them, not getting any friction but loving the little noise Arthur made when he felt the movement. “Would've told you all about this,” Merlin breathed. “I'd have whispered to you how much I want your hands on me. How much I love your fingers inside of me, only if they're a promise for your cock. I'd love to push you into the bed and ride you like a horse until you could only say my name.” Merlin was blushing bright as he spoke, but Arthur's moan was worth every word.

The king's eyes were dark as he ordered suddenly, “Turn over. Get on your knees.”

Merlin pulled himself up to obey and rested on his hands and knees as Arthur's hands slid across his back. “Arthur—” he started, but broke off to gasp in surprise when Arthur's grip moved to his hips and tugged him back. Merlin's head dropped and he cradled it in his own arms, back bowed. He knew what he must look like, ass on display, and spread his knees wider.

“I want to hear you scream, Merlin,” Arthur said from behind him. The king's thumbs were separating his cheeks, grip hard but not hard enough. “I want the whole castle to hear,” he continued, softer. Leaning up so his breath tickled Merlin's lower back he added, “Let them hear that you're mine.”

Merlin breathed out a shuddering sigh of anticipation. Arthur's lips brushed the base of his spine, then lower. The first press of his tongue on Merlin's hole was unexpected and the servant's body jerked in response. But Arthur's hold just tightened and he licked with more confidence, the tip of his tongue leaving warm wet trails along Merlin's crack and catching on the rim of his hole.

He moved lower, wet kisses along Merlin's sensitive skin until he reached the base of Merlin's balls. The servant let out a low groan, muffled by his arms. Arthur's teeth just barely grazed his flesh and Merlin keened, thighs quivering as his muscles tightened. Arthur kissed with gentle lips until Merlin relaxed again, then moved back, tongue poking at the tight furl of his hole. It felt sloppy and filthy and wet and Merlin _craved_ the prodding of Arthur's tongue around his rim.

Merlin rocked forward and felt his throat hum with a moan as Arthur pulled his cheeks wider and dipped his tongue inside. The servant pushed back and Arthur met him with thrusts of his tongue, saliva dripping from his mouth and down to Merlin's hanging, flushed cock. Breathless, high noises were falling from Merlin's parted lips and he twisted his face to gasp for air as he moved with Arthur's tongue buried in his ass.

“Fuck, Arthur—ah,” Merlin panted, the muscles in his shoulders starting to shake. His knees hurt and Arthur's fingers were burning bruises into his hips, but he didn't care. His eyes were screwed shut, lashes wet, and he bit his lip to stifle a long moan when Arthur grazed teeth along his rim, tongue working him thoroughly. Hot curls of pleasure gathered in his belly and his toes curled with it.

“Can you come like this?” Arthur asked, breathing heavily as he moved his lips against Merlin. “Just on my tongue?” He punctuated the question with a swirl of his tongue around Merlin's twitching hole. “You're crying with it, I know you can,” he added, sparing a moment to nip at the flesh of Merlin's cheeks.

“Yes, oh fuck, yes,” Merlin whispered, almost shouting out at Arthur's teeth. Arthur's tongue continued its relentless thrusting, the sound of the king's mouth wet on his ass like a symphony of filth. Merlin was breathing out a steady stream of moans and cries and he shifted to bite his forearm as his thighs tightened. His come dripped onto the bed as he shuddered and shook and Arthur's mouth did not give up until Merlin jerked with overstimulation, a whimper breaking from his lips.

Arthur rubbed gently where he'd been pressing his fingers too hard and when Merlin stopped shaking, he guided the servant to his back, chest heaving and flushed. Merlin's eyes were glazed with his orgasm and Arthur kissed his stomach and his chest, tired mouth closing around one of his nipples. “You were so good,” he whispered, biting at the peaked skin.

Merlin made a high pitched noise and his hands found Arthur's hair, sliding through blond locks with shaking fingers. “Done yet?” he asked in a whisper.

Arthur pulled away from him with a grin. “Not even close.” He shifted so he could grab the bottle of oil they stashed on the table next to his bed. Merlin's eyes were wide and watched him pour some over his fingers, just enough to coat them, before setting it back down. Arthur's other hand ran over a thigh, pushing it up and catching the back of Merlin's knee on his shoulder. Merlin's other leg fell open and he reached behind his head to grab a pillow and get it under his hips.

Oil slick fingertips teased the edges of Merlin's hole and Arthur pushed one in without much resistance, watching Merlin's lips contort and his head tilt back, exposing the bare flesh of his throat. He had one hand on the bed beside him, sheets clenched in his fist, and he threw his other arm over his eyes so Arthur could only see his bitten red lips as they parted with a gasp.

“Too much?” Arthur asked softly, watching carefully. Merlin's chest was pushed out by his back bending. Sweat was catching the flickering firelight as his lungs expanded and quickly collapsed, hammering heartbeat rocking his entire body.

Merlin shook his head. “No,” he mumbled, the syllable broken as it left his mouth. “Please...”

“Please what?” Arthur slid his finger out a little, tugging at Merlin's rim. He could feel the shifts in Merlin's body, his rapid breath.

The servant's reply was a sigh. “More.” His cock was already filling again with blood and it twitched against his stomach.

The king turned his head to mouth at Merlin's leg on his shoulder and worked his finger deeper, adding another just a moment later. When he crooked his fingers Merlin gasped and then moaned as his ass clenched around Arthur's touch. When he pushed against the same spot inside of him, Merlin writhed and pushed his hips down, biting his lip against a low groan. The flow of his movements was almost like a dance.

Merlin saw spots behind his closed eyes and slid his arm away from his face to grip his own hair between his fingers. He looked up at Arthur's wild gaze, the king's mouth parted as he watched Merlin's body twist and roll like he was fighting to get away and get closer at the same time. Drawing a shuddering breath to expand his ribs, Merlin pushed against Arthur's hand until he added a third finger and worked them in and out.

“Arthur,” Merlin moaned his name, his hand letting go of the sheets to grab onto Arthur's shoulder, feeling the movement of joint and muscle as he worked his arm. “I want you inside me,” he gasped, “now.”

The king groaned at his words, their eyes locking. He took his fingers from Merlin's body, picking up the oil again to slick his cock and hold his breath at the slide. “Sure?” he asked, pausing just to know for certain. Merlin's nod was all he needed and he maneuvered his body around, pushing Merlin's leg further to his chest as he lined up.

With stuttering lungs, Arthur pushed into him, oil making Merlin's channel wet as it was warm. Arthur stopped halfway, catching his breath and gripped both hands to his servant's hips. Merlin's own hands were around the back of Arthur's neck, pulling him into a kiss that was all harsh breath and sliding tongues. Merlin hummed into his mouth as Arthur fully sheathed himself inside.

“Ah—fuck, you're—” Arthur gasped against him. Merlin kissed him again and rocked his hips slowly, making Arthur moan. The king pulled out partway before working himself back in. He repeated the motion, slowly getting faster, until Merlin had to turn his mouth away to breathe, fingers tight in Arthur's hair.

“ _Fuck_ , Arthur.” Merlin met every thrust with a roll of his pelvis, the tip of his cock brushing against Arthur's stomach as they moved together recklessly. Arthur pounded into him, their bodies crashing together at every push and pull. Their foreheads rested against one another as Merlin held tightly and Arthur looked into his dark eyes as he came suddenly, thrusting his hips out of rhythm as he choked on breath.

Merlin kissed him with bruising lips, hips still moving even as Arthur was pulling out and away, leaning back to see his flushed face and still hard cock. “Arthur!” Merlin panted. His hands were clenching over Arthur's skin and he craned his neck up. “I'm not done yet,” he whimpered, pleading.

Arthur kissed his chest and let his leg down to lay spread to the side. “What do you want?” he asked in a breathless whisper.

“More. Fuck me, Arthur,” Merlin whined. Arthur groped around for the vial of oil and slicked his fingers again, sliding three back into Merlin's ass with his own come and watching the boy's body writhe in pleasure. Merlin planted one foot against the bed, gaining leverage to push back into Arthur's hand and all but wailed.

With red cheeks, Arthur curled his four fingers together to bury in Merlin's body. He tried to sooth Merlin's jerking movements with his free hand on the servant's side, rubbing his hip. He worked his hand at a pace faster than teasing but it wasn't enough. Merlin was almost crying with desperation and reached a hand down to wrap fingers around his cock, but Arthur caught his wrist and held it against the bed.

“I want you to come again on my hand,” he said, voice rough. Merlin looked at him with disbelief and for a moment, Arthur thought he'd disobey. But then Merlin reached both his hands up to grasp his hair and bite his lip. He wasn't silent, but all his moans were muffled as he rocked down.

Arthur didn't think too hard about it and pushed his thumb in with the rest of his fingers, amazed as Merlin just took it with another muffled sound, his body accepting it. Grabbing up the oil again, Arthur poured a little over his knuckles and every time he pushed his fingers in, he went a little deeper. Merlin didn't seem to notice, but his mouth finally opened around a soft moan that was followed by breathless gasps.

Soon, Arthur was sliding his whole hand inside and he held his breath as he watched Merlin's hole twitch and flutter around his wrist. Merlin's eyes were screwed shut when he tore his gaze away to look and he touched Merlin's side with harsh fingers, stilling his movements to just take it all in.

“Merlin,” he whispered. “Merlin, look.”

The servant's legs shifted a little and he gasped, eyes flying open as he raised his head and his body tightened. Arthur's jaw was slack with awe and Merlin slowly realized what he was seeing. “Did you..?” he breathed. Carefully, Arthur moved his fingers around just a little, twisting his wrist, and Merlin dropped his head back down, moaning long and low. “ _Fuck_.”

“How does it feel?” Arthur asked him breathlessly.

Merlin rolled his hips and one of his hands reached out blindly to tangle his fingers with Arthur's own. “It's... Feels good,” he groaned. Experimentally, he rocked down and clenched around Arthur's hand a little.

The king could have moaned but he held his tongue, working to extricate his hand enough to push it back in, starting slow but picking up speed as he went along. Merlin's lips were dropping low sounds that echoed in Arthur's head along with the pounding of his heartbeat. He was hard again already and glanced to Merlin's leaking cock where it lay twitching.

“Are you close?” Arthur squeezed Merlin's fingers once.

“Yeah,” Merlin whispered. He hiccuped and Arthur realized there were tears tracking down his face. “Arthuuuur...” he cried softly, chest heaving and legs steadily shaking.

Arthur took pity and let go of Merlin's fingers to get a hold of his cock, relishing the choked moan Merlin let out. Merlin held onto his wrist as Arthur stroked him, the hand inside of him still moving until Arthur got his fingers to that spot inside of Merlin that always made him moan and rubbed hard against it.

Merlin came with a broken sob and spurted all over his stomach and chest as Arthur worked him through it. Getting his hand out from Merlin's now relaxed body was easy, and he leaned up to kiss the salty tears from Merlin's cheeks. He reached his oil covered hand to his own cock, resting back on his knees. Merlin's gaping hole was twitching, trying to close and failing. Arthur licked his lips and slid the head of his cock just inside. With only a few strokes he was coming again, adding to the mess within Merlin's body.

Arthur spent the next few minutes kissing the insides of Merlin's thighs gently, waiting for him to stop shaking and for his breath to return to normal before smiling down at him and asking, “All right there?”

“Almost,” Merlin replied, giving him a huff of laughter and reaching out with one hand to guide his face up so they could kiss.

“You were amazing,” Arthur whispered against the seam of his lips.

Merlin hummed in affirmation and tugged Arthur's arm until they were side by side and he turned over to face the king. “I think I'm going to be sore for a few days,” he mumbled, wincing as he moved.

Arthur ran his hand down Merlin's ribs and wrapped his arm around the servant's waist, pulling him closer. “I'll go easy on you during training tomorrow then.” His fingers slipped against Merlin's skin as he touched lower. He could feel little trails of come dripping from Merlin's hole and pushed two fingers inside of him to hold it in longer. He had the brief notion of turning Merlin over again and licking the mess out of him.

Merlin groaned in annoyance but Arthur just chuckled and kissed him until he was smiling once more. “We should clean up,” Merlin whispered, fatigue in his voice.

“In the morning.” Arthur rested their heads together and felt it when Merlin fell asleep just moments later.


End file.
